Impossible Baby
by mrsfaithwinchester
Summary: When Sam and Dean find Kevin missing from the Garth Lair they are forced to take a case in a small town while other hunters keep an eye out for the Advanced Placemnet student. When arriving in town they find teddy Bears, boats, cars, lucky objects and more are turning human and walking with their owners. The Impala falls under this spell and Dean is face to face with boyhood dreams


"Where the hell is Kevin? I called Garth, Garth doesn't know. I called his mom, his mom doesn't know. I don't know who else to call!" Dean yelled slamming his cell down on the table.

"Maybe he just went out, we could be over reacting." Sam shrugged.

"Overreacting?" Dean asked, "When in the world have we ever over reacted Sammy? You don't think it's a bit passed coincidental that Kevin starts going one block past crazy and goes missing before that bitch Naomi shows up talking about Cas? Something fishy is going on here and I don't like it."

"Well, we haven't exactly heard from Cas." Sam mumbled.

"Shut up." Dean said turning to him. Sam looked at him apologetically and ran his fingers through his hair. Dean walked over to one of the windows of the boat and peered out passed the symbols.

"He's probably looking for somewhere to put the tablet." Sam whispered offering a explanation of Cas's sudden disappearance. Dean kept his back toward Sam, worried if he turned Sam would see the heartbreak in his eyes.

_Cas... Where the hell are you? Why are you doing this to me? If this bitch Naomi is the reason you left, come home. We'll find a way to gank her. I need you. I can't do this by myself. I can't Cas._

Dean lifted his hand and rubbed down his face holding back tears. After Cas had disappeared the first time he had started to believe their relationship was fixed, until Cas began to act strange again. He would leave in the middle of the night, keep things from him, flinch away from his touch... Where was the Cas he loved? Where had he gone? He certainly was not the man who had almost killed him in the tomb. Dean winced at the memory of Cas striking him.

Dean had been beat the shit out of by everything living and unliving before, ghost, werewolves, vampires, demons, humans, even gods, and none of them hurt really. Even getting punched by Sam, Bobby, his father, all the people he loved it didn't hurt nearly as much as it did when Cas hit him the first time. He could clearly see the fear in Cas's eyes, the anger not toward him, but someone else, and the heartbreak of the sight he had caused. When he healed Dean Cas left, without a goodbye, no I love you, no I'll talk about this later, just the sound of his wings and the wind.

_God damn it Cas! COME HOME! I NEED YOU. I NEED YOU DAMN IT. _Dean screamed in his mind. He slammed his fist on the window causing everything to shake along the way and Sam to jump in surprise.

"We got to do something. Anything. Cas is out there, with no idea what's happening and this is Naomi bitch is probably still breathing down his back." Dean said.

"Dean in case you don't remember she kind of saved our asses back there, she helped us complete the second trial. Maybe she's not what you think." Sam said.

"Oh just like Ruby helped us? Or even Crowley himself? In case you don't remember we don't have a great track record of people helping us Sam. And the people who do end up dying." Dean yelled. _God no... Cas!_ "We need to find them, both of them. Kevin and Cas." Dean added.

Sam's jaw tightened and he stood there giving Dean his best "Oh really?" face. Dean grew pissed off and walked past Sam, slamming his shoulder into his brother as he passed.

"Damn it Dean! You know I want to do that more than anything, but we need to focus! We need to get these trials done." Sam yelled. Dean turned around face red with anger.

"OH REALLY SAM? BECAUSE IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE LOST OUR PROPHET OF THE LORD DUMB ASS! HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN FIND OUT THE NEXT TRIAL. HONESTLY, AND THEY CALL YOU THE SMART ONE. I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT." Dean screamed walking out and slamming the steel door behind him.

Of course not, Sam didn't feel what Dean was going though. He wasn't terrified for Cas. He didn't love him like Dean did. Dean charged across the dock to the Impala parked in the small drive. He climbed into the driver seat and started to smack the steering wheel in frustration.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed crying. He folded his arms on the wheel and buried his face into them. He took a few deep breaths and collected himself before rolling down his window and staring out at the water for a few minutes. He turned to look out the passenger side window when he noticed something sitting on the dashboard.

A single black feather.

Sam was silent as they boys drove down the highway to the small town where the newspaper they had picked up blared the headlines of strange happenings. Dean decided that they couldn't just sit there and do nothing. They had looked everywhere for Kevin, and ever hunter in America was on alert for him and Crowley... they would find them somehow.

"So what's going on again?" Dean asked.

"Apparently inanimate objects around town are coming to life. People claiming to be favorite stuffed animals, cars, lucky objects and pets have just showed up. It's pretty crazy actually..." Sam said reading the newspaper.

"And you're sure this is our kind of thing and not just a bunch of wacko cracko people?" Dean asked.

"Dean, these people that just show up have scars of the objects, know things that they shouldn't... it's like a real life Beauty and the Beast thing." Sam said.

"Scars?"

"Yeah, like for instance this teenage girl's teddy bear had it's ear cut and had a chocolate stain on it, and the guy that was sitting in this girl's room when she woke up and the bear was gone, has a scar on his ear he claims was the family dog using him as a chew toy, and a large birth mark on his chest that he claims is chocolate fondue from the girl's fourth birthday." Sam said showing the picture on the front page of the bear and the man.

"You gotta be shitting me," Dean said shaking his head.

"Nope, this is definitely our thing."

"If it is, what the hell could make things come to life? Some kind of voodoo hoodoo crap?" Dean asked confused turning into the plaza of the small downtown. They stopped at a crosswalk to let a woman coming from a antique shop cross the road to her car. As Dean hit the accelerator the car didn't move. He hit the gas again and the car jerked forward.

"I don't know... We'll have to interview the family... ask if anything besides this has been strange." Sam shrugged. Dean drove to the small motel they had looked up on the internet. While Sam checked in Dean sat in the car running Cas's feather through his fingers. It was obvious Cas had heard Dean, but why would he stay away? Sam waved to him pointing at the door nearest to the parked car. Dean got out of the car safely tucking the feather into the ash tray on the door.

"They gave us the good room. Apparently I'm cute." Sam said smiling.

"She probably thought you were gay."Dean chuckled looking at the girl on the computer in the office through the window. Everyone thought the boys were gay and in a relationship.

"You're hilarious Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes. They walked into the hotel room and Sam let out a groan.

"I thought you said this was the best room?" Dean chuckled looking at the large bed standing in the middle of the room shaped in a heart.

"She said that for us she'd give us the best room."

"Apparently she meant the honeymoon suite. Nice going Sammy." Dean laughed leaning up against the wall.

Sam walked out of the room and back to the office leaving Dean alone in the room. He walked to the bathroom and washed his hands while looking in the mirror. He seen his tired eyes and wondered when had he started to look so old? Where was that carefree sarcastic ass he'd left behind so many years ago. It had to be hell. Hell brought that out in him, being there for so long. There was a knock at the door and he left the room to answer the door thinking it was Sam.

At the door stood a terrified woman.

"Dean! Dean what's going on?" The woman cried. Dean stepped back shocked at bold woman. He inched for the knife in his belt.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Dean said roughly. The woman looked at him shocked and stepped back.

"You don't recognize me? Am I that horrible looking? Oh god! Oh my god." The woman said putting her hands on her head.

She stood in six inch black stiletto heels, black skinny jeans, sequined black top, and a leather jacket that didn't quite cover her arms that were covered with tattoos down. Silver jewelry danged from her wrists, neck, and ears. She had long sleek black hair, and deep blue eyes that were widened in terror. Her full lips were colored with a sexy red lip stain and she had a beauty mark near her upper lip.

_Damn... she's sexy as hell._

"No, I don't know who you are." Dean said pulling his gun in case. The girl screamed and backed up more hands out.

"Dean it's me. It's Baby! ME! Look at me!" She said sobbing. Dean squinted at the woman. _Is this woman insane? What the hell is she talking about and how the hell does she know my name._ Sam showed up beside her with a new set of keys in his hand.

"WHOA!" Sam said upon seeing the gun. He jumped back from the woman and pulled the demon blade.

"Sam! Sammy! Please tell him! Let me explain! I'm not here to hurt anyone. I don't even know what the hell is going on! Please!" She screamed stomping her heeled foot. Dean looked to Sam skeptically. Sam opened his mouth to say something when Dean noticed something horrible. He forgot about the girl and shoved Sam aside.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dean screamed walking into an empty parking spot.

"What?" Sam asked his eyes still on the woman.

"The fucking car is gone. Someone stole my car. MY CAR." Dean screamed panicking.

"GOD DAMN IT. LISTEN TO ME YOU ASSHAT." The girl finally let loose and screamed. Dean turned to her.

"Not now lady!" He yelled back.

"I'm the fucking impala Dean." She argued back. Sam looked at the woman with confusion on his face.

"What do you mean 'I'm the Impala'"Dean asked.

"I'm the fucking Impala! How more clear is that. For some damn reason I'm in this piece of shit. I'm a classic... I should look hotter than this." The woman screamed. Sam's mouth dropped open and he looked at Dean.

"You are not Baby." Dean said shocked.

"Um, yeah I am." She said back shaking her head.

"Prove it." Sam said the knife still up. She rolled her eyes and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Dean had sex with the red head angel in the backseat." The girl said nodding her head once.

"WHAT?!" Sam asked shocked look at Dean. Dean smiled and shrugged a little to Sam.

"Anyone could of known that." Dean said.

"Apparently not your brother." She smiled. Dean's smile stopped as she walked over to him. She put her hand on his chest and smiled up at him.

"When you're nervous your thumbs rub the steering wheel in circular motions. You love the sound of my engine purring as we drive down the highway." She whispered into Dean's ear. Dean's jaw tightened as her hand ran down his chest. "You were the one who sold me to your dad. If you hadn't he would be driving some Scooby Doo Mystery Machine van right now. Sam stuck a plastic soldier in my ash tray when you were kids and it got stuck. You carved your initials into me with Sam. Cas's feather is safely tucked into the drivers side ash tray." She whispered softly as Dean's back straightened and he leaned in more to her. She chuckled and looked up at him.

"And even as a human you still love me." She said smiling. Dean stared at her.

"You could have still found this out from someone." He said. The girl rolled her eyes and took off her jacket. She tossed it to Dean and pulled her hair up.

"You want proof?" She asked. Dean nodded and she lifted her shirt up. Sam's eyes bugged as her breasts fell in full view of the boys. Over her heart was a tattoo of S.W. And D.W. That looked carved into her skin, on her shoulders was a feather tattoo, and a plastic soldier tattoo, and on her back was a Devil's trap.

Dean's eyes raked over the woman's body and she smiled smug pulling her shirt down.

"Believe me now sweetheart?" She asked.

"Dean..." Sam whispered. Dean was having a moment, after all his Baby just came to life.

"This shit going on in town... it's true." She said looking at the boys before snatching back her jacket and letting her long hair down.

"You're saying that you're under the spell of the hoodoo voodoo shit?" Dean said coming out of his trance.

"Well Dean honey, cars just don't come to life by themselves." She said laughing softly.

"SHIT!" Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Baby asked him.

"I left my wallet in the... in... in the... in you." He stuttered. Dean started laughing which forced Sam to give him a pointed look.

"Dude... I'm sorry... it's just..." Dean laughed bending down trying to stop. Baby looked at the two boys and rolled her eyes. She reached into her jacket pocket and handed Sam his wallet.

"It wasn't "in" me as you say. It's more complicated than that." She said sighing. Sam looked at Dean.

"This is all nice to meet you and all for real, but what the hell are we going to do?" Sam said taking the wallet.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would know." She shrugged. Dean caught sight of her belt buckle and his eyebrows rose.

"License plate?" He said.

"I am a car." She said reaching down to touch the buckle absently.

"Right."

"Dean, we need to talk to these people." Sam said walking over to him.

"How do you suppose we do that? In case you didn't notice but our ride is currently standing in stilettos right there." Dean said looking back. Baby smiled and waved.

"We'll have to walk." Sam said.

"Seriously? We can't like steal a car, we've done it before." Dean said.

"It would be an insult for me to ride in a car. Especially a foreign piece of crap." Baby said crossing her arms. Dean's eyebrows rose in shock, he'd always felt strange driving a different car than his Baby.

"Fine I'll go. You two need to talk about everything that could have done this. Do you remember anything." Sam said backing up and walking into the room to grab his suit. Dean stuck his hands into his pockets as Baby stood there unsure what to do. Dean lead her to their new room and she cautiously took a step into the building.

"So this is where you guys disappear to... it's a dump in here." She said looking around the room. Dean chuckled and looked over at her touching the wall.

"Believe me honey, this is nice." Dean said smiling.

"I guess it's better than the cold." She whispered looking at the brightly and crazy colored patterned wallpaper. Dean frowned and she ignored him while touching everything in the room.

"So..." Dean began.

"If you're going to ask me some inappropriate question I won't answer." She said with her back to him.

"I wasn't going to... I was just going to ask if I was a good owner..." He said softly. She turned to him a smile on her face. She shrugged and laughed.

"Dean, you go past anything I could have asked for. You take care of me." She said smiling her face turning red. Dean smiled and dropped his bag on the floor.

"I'm sorry about that crash..." He said. She rolled her eyes. Dean recalled the crash that sent him into the hospital almost dead, well he did die, but his father had saved him by trading his soul to Azazel.

"Not your fault," She whispered walking over, "I'm glad you're alive honestly."

"Even with the price of Dad's life?" He whispered.

"Even with the price of your dad's life." She said smiling small. Dean reached out and took her necklace in his fingers. "Well, actually there is one thing I'd wish you'd stop doing..." She chuckled.

"Hmm?"

"When you get pissed off... watch the wheel man... it hurts." She laughed. He smiled big and shrugged.

"I'm sorry." He said laughing.

"He'll come back you know." She whispered as Dean began unpacking.

"What?"

"Castiel. I'm not stupid Dean." She said sadly. Dean continued to unpack and he looked over at her.

"How do you know."

"I just know."

Dean sighed and tossed a green jacket into the dresser and slammed the drawer.

"Well, what do you know... you're a car." He said harshly. Baby looked down at her feet slightly hurt by the words flung at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and walking to the door. Dean reached out and grabbed her arm as she passed him.

"No." Dean said regretfully. She stared up into his large green eyes.

"When was the last time you've been with a woman Dean?" She whispered looking at him. Dean stared into her eyes as he pulled her closer.

"Not sure. I haven't been with anyone for a while now. Considering the trials, and Cas going off the deep end." He said his lips pressed together.

"Well, get in and take a ride buddy." She whispered kissing him with a little chuckle. He pulled her into his arms kissing her back. He groaned as she ran her hands down his arms.

"I'm going to have sex with my car?" Dean said suddenly as she kissed his collarbone through his t-shirt.

"I'm technically not a car right now." She whispered back smiling.

"Still..."

"I would have thought it more of a school boy dream." She said running her fingers through his short hair. He laughed and pulled on his shirt. She helped pull his shirt over his head kissing his chest as it rose up. Dean growled and pulled her up against the wall. "What if Sammy comes in?" She asked as he nibbled along her throat.

"He already knows I'm in love with my car." He laughed.

"True." She said as he pulled the sequined shirt above her head taking her breasts into his hands.

"I have to admit, you're hotter than I've imagined." He said.

"You've imagined?"

"What teenage boy hasn't imagined if his car was real?" He asked. Kissing her softly. His hands ran down her torso to her waist where he tugged on her belt loops. "Any more tattoos I should know about?" He whispered.

"I have Dean's Bitch tattooed on my ass." She said.

"Seriously?" Dean asked pulling back to look at her face. She looked at him seriously and his eyebrows rose.

"Dean... I'm kidding." She said cracking a smile.

"I thought so." He said unbuttoning her pants. She chuckled as he pulled them down and she began on his. He kissed her strongly and she let out a cry of pleasure as his hand slid below her waist.

"Dean..." She whispered into his shoulder moaning. He became more urgent with stroking her and she let out a cry that made him tug off his boxers and push her to the bed. They collapsed into each other rolling in the sheets kissing. She screamed as he fingered her slowly while suckling her breast.

"Dean please... oh god." She moaned loudly running her hands down his back. He rubbed his hardened cock against her womanhood and she bit her lip and dug her nails into his back making him yell loudly. She rolled on top of him, lowering down to his groin, and taking him between her lips. He moaned loudly as her tongue lolled against his head of his dick.

"God baby... that feels good." She nipped him and he screamed out. No one had made Dean Winchester scream like that but Cas. He moaned loudly as her hands stroked the length of him.

"Oh god... let me..." He moaned pulling her away.

"Not yet..." She said panting sweat forming on her chest as goosebumps ran down her body. Dean kissed her breasts his tongue flicking her nipples making her arch her back.

"Goooooood." She screamed as his fingers once again slid into her. He laughed against her, his breath making her skin tingle. He removed his fingers and went down on her. She began shaking in preparation of her first orgasm.

"Dean... I'm going to... I..." She moaned loudly as she pointed her toes, warmth spreading across her body and her back arching once more. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him closer, his tongue flicking her clit back and forth making her ride along the orgasm longer. She was begging him to fuck her now... and he could barely hold back and enjoy the taste of her. Her hips rocked in motion with him as he pleasured her more and more. Her face was going really hot and her legs had gone rubbery.

"Please Dean, do me now... NOW." She screamed pulling his hair. He groaned loudly at this gesture as she hit another wall of pleasure and twisted into a orgasm. He got to his knees and she looked up at him through the haze of her pleasure. She was dripping wet, sending him into a daze and her positioned himself near her. She purred and whimpered for him, grabbing his strong shoulders.

"Dean, I never..." She moaned. He laughed and he entered her. She let out a squeal as he slowly pumped in and out. He put his hands on either side of her head and kissed her as he fucked her. His dick was being squeezed as a wave crashed through her body again. He moaned loudly through their kiss. He was having sex with his car... and he was loving it... oh god was he loving it. She moaned as he began to pick up the pace. She moved with him whimpering as he kissed her neck. She ran her nails down his back making his stomach squeeze in pleasure. His heart was beating quickly as she rolled over on top of him and took over. He groaned as he watched her ride him. She was beautiful, her hair tossed over her shoulder, back arched and eyes closed in pleasure. He grunted as he began to feel his balls squeeze.

"Roll over." He hissed. He pumped harder making her reach her climax. She screamed and even released a few tears of joy. God it felt so good she thought. Dean moaned loudly as the spasms of her climax tightened her and sent him off.

"I'm going to cum." He whispered to her.

"Oh do it. Do it Dean." She begged. He pumped until he began to cum inside of her. He groaned loudly and collapsed on top of her, panting.

She began to giggle from giddiness and he kissed her smile on his face.

"Damn Baby..." He whispered rolling off of her and collapsing next to her onto his back, his breath coming out in rapid pants.

"Damn is right." She whispered. She closed her eyes and felt him run his fingers down her bare arm. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. They laid there for a while in each others arms until she started to laugh softly.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"I just realized I should technically look like a forty-six year old." She laughed. Dean snorted laughing. They laughed together his fingers drawing circles on her back, running his fingers through her hair, and whispering to each other about the trips they'd been on.

"You don't think I'm weird Dean?" Baby asked sitting up looking into his eyes. His brow furrowed in confusion. "I mean not me as the car... I know I'm not weird like that but... I mean now. This whole situation is weird..." She whispered.

"Of course it is... it's a bit bonkers." He said.

"So if I don't want to go back..." She whispered looking at him worried. Dean stared at her.

"If you don't want to go back..." He whispered looking at her face.

"If I could stay like this." She said her hair falling into her eyes. Dean reached out and tucked it behind her hair.

"We... we don't know what's going on right now. What if this could hurt you?" He asked.

"You don't want me?" She whispered. Dean sat up in the bed taking her hands into his.

"Damn it no... but what would we do? Leave everyone here with objects that are coming to life? This cold be dangerous... We don't know the full effect." He said. She pulled back from him and stood up from the bed. She put her clothes on and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Dean..." She said softly. She ran out the door and Dean cursed loudly. He pulled on his pants and ran after her. She hadn't got far because Sam had walked into the parking lot. He gave Dean a disappointed look.

"You didn't..." He whispered as he walked up to him. Dean's jaw tightened. "DEAN!"

"What did you find out." Dean said ignoring his brother. Baby had walked to the farthest parking spot in the parking lot and sat down right in the middle. Sam looked at her biting his lower lip.

"Nothing good." Sam whispered looking down at his feet. Dean pushed him in the shoulder softly shocked and worried.

"What do you mean." Dean asked his nostrils flaring.

"The teddy bear's in the police department... for killing the family." He said softly.

"What?!" Dean asked.

"Along with a family dog, doll, car, and boat." Sam sighed sitting on a bench beside the door.

"What? Are you joking? You're telling me that she's going to kill?" Dean asked looking at Baby. She sat looking down at her hands and braiding her long black hair.

"I don't know... It's just a pattern Dean." Sam said.

"How many others are there?" Dean asked.

"Just her. The rest are in jail." Sam sighed.

"We need to find out what's going on. Why is this happening?" Dean yelled at Sam facing the door.

"Calm down! She'll hear you" Sam yelled back.

"I can't my car is a girl now, and she's going to go off the deep end." Dean yelled turning back to Sam and discovering Baby a few steps away. Her face frozen in pure terror she began to cry.

"Is it true? Will I really kill someone?" She asked.

"No." Dean said.

"Maybe." Sam admitted at the same time. She looked at him in shock and then at Dean.

"No, this... this isn't happening." She whispered back up.

"Do you remember anything? Anything from when we came into town?" Sam asked as Dean looked at her worried.

"No... I mean I remember driving in and thinking what a shitty town this was, and was pissed off at that woman who crossed the road. The god damn sun was glittering into my headlights from one of the damn mirrors in the store... I just... I..." She stopped and looked up.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"The mirror." She said.

"What about it?"

"It was different... it like... hypnotized me for a minute." She said.

"When you wouldn't go." Dean said the realization hitting him.

"It's the mirror..." Sam said shocked.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I asked the bear what they had done before he became human and he said they'd gone to the antique shop in town... I didn't think anything of it because he listed about fifty other spots they had gone that day." Sam said.

"So lets go smash that mirror." Dean said walking back to the room.

"We don't know if it's that simple... what if it's a ghost..." Sam said behind Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"Like that Ghost in Toledo... the one trapped in the mirrors... that was being Bloody Mary. We don't know if the mirror is cursed or if it's some crazy ghost. We need to take our time." Sam said.

"We don't have time." Dean yelled. Sam pursed his lips and looked over at Baby.

"Dean, we need to at least talk to the shop owner get some feedback. I don't think you should come with us though. We don't know what a second look in the mirror could cause." Sam said to Dean and then Baby. Baby nodded.

"I'll wait here." She whispered not looking at Dean.

"Wait in the room, don't answer the door for anyone unless it's us, and don't go anywhere." Dean said as she walked back to the room. She nodded but never looked at him...

"Did you really have to Dean?" Sam asked as they walked along the sidewalk to the antique shop. Dean glared over at him.

"How about you just shut up. Alright?" Dean snapped. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one that had sex with our _car._" Sam said looking at Dean like he was crazy.

"You don't even know so just stop." Dean said his throat tightening. They walked in silence, the town was buzzing with afternoon activity and the door to the small shop was propped open with a door stopper.

"Welcome to Aunties Antiques." A woman said from behind the counter. Dean looked around the shop until his eyes spotted the mirror in question. Sam smiled and replied back to the woman but Dean marched over to the mirror in the window.

"What can you tell us about that mirror?" Sam asked.

"It's from mid-18th century. There's actually a really heartbreaking story that goes with it. It's kind of a old legend in town actually." The girl said smiling. She came out from behind the counter and walked over to the full mirror. Dean stared at himself in the mirror and noticed how stiff and guarded he looked. If they were going to get the story he needed to put on the old charm.

"So, what's the story?" Sam asked. The woman looked at him and then at Dean. Dean smiled large and looked her over.

"Um..." She said.

"Can I just... interrupt this and say how beautiful you are..." Dean said looking at her. The girl blushed and bit her lower lip.

"Thanks... I... "She paused and looked around, "I'm not really supposed to tell the story, it sometimes drives customers away." She said.

"Oh well I'm sure we've heard scarier stories." Dean said raising his eyebrows and winking. The girl laughed and sighed.

"Well, when the town was founded the mayor's daughter was promised to this man since she was little. Apparently he was like 10 years older than her and was a total creep. He had a child the same age as her..." The girl whispered looking at Dean. Dean crinkled his nose.

"That was common back then though." Sam said.

"Well maybe but that doesn't mean Annie liked it. She threw a huge fit when her father told her she was to marry him on her eighteenth birthday. What her dad didn't know was she was already involved with the shopkeeper's son. Rumor was that he was a really good looking guy so you know the ladies of the town was always following him... word got around that he visited with Annie without a chaperone and well her father found out and forbid the two to see each other. Here's when the story goes bad. Elliot the boy brought her the mirror and said that when she wanted to see him she just had to look into the mirror and he would be there. So she did and rumor has it that the mirror was connected to another mirror that Elliot had. It was like magic or something... well Annie's dad heard his voice in her room and walked in to see the mirror and he smashed it. Since then there's been a curse on it. What ever looks into the mirror that has a love for someone that can never be acquitted it's put under a spell. Apparently the glass was replaced and when Annie married the older man it was sold." The girl said shaking her head.

"So this mirror is magical?" Dean asked.

"No... of course not. It's just the story." She laughed. Sam looked over at him and nodded once.

"How much is the mirror?" He asked.

"A hundred."

"We'll take it." Dean said.

Dean took Baby's hand and Sam walked inside leaving them alone for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't want this... if you could stay... I would..." Dean struggled.

"Dean... I've thought about it... and... I know that it's not what you want." She smiled small. Dean looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Dean... you all but stared at the feather on my shoulder the whole time." She whispered. Dean cleared his throat and looked away from her. She smiled and shrugged.

"It's fine... I know you love him... I was just... there." She laughed.

"That's not how it is." Dean said.

"No, but you do love Castiel Dean. You love him more than you could ever love me. I can't come between that, besides... I don't want to kill anyone..." She laughed. Dean smiled small and looked down at his feet. "I know you don't believe me but he'll be back Dean. He loves you."

"I don't think so."

"He will, you'll see." She smiled taking the crowbar from Dean's hands, "Let me." He let the bar slide from his fingers. She gripped it tight and huffed rolling her shoulders. "Alright you son of a bitch. Let's do this." She said to the mirror. She stood feet apart staring at herself in the mirror and prepared to swing the bar.

"Bye." Dean whispered.

"I'm not really going anywhere..." She smiled.

"Still..."

"Just remember... lay off the wheel when you get pissed..." She chuckled and swung. Dean closed his eyes as the mirror shattered into a million pieces, before falling to the ground as sparkling dust. He watched as the dust swirled in the wind and wrapped around Baby's legs. She dropped the bar and backed up shocked. She looked up at Dean, eyes filled with freight. Dean held himself back as the dust began to swirl faster around her legs.

"Dean." She whispered. His eyes locked with hers and she smiled. There was a cracking sound and she screamed. Dean flew backward as wind blasted from the mirror. He landed on the ground six feet away from the mirror and Baby fell to the ground crying in pain.

"No!" He screamed leaping up. He ran at her but was pushed back by an invisible force.

"I'm fine Dean... I'm fine..." She said looking up at him. She closed her eyes before looking at him again, "I love you." she whispered. Light began to pour out from behind her and Dean lifted his hand to cover his eyes some. The light flared brighter and Dean was knocked down again. He hit his head on the pavement and everything went dark.

"DEAN! DEAN!" Someone screamed in his head. His head was buzzing with pain and confusion. What happened?

"DEAN!?" Sam screamed. Dean opened his eyes to find himself lying on the hard ground with his head in Sam's lap.

"What happened?"

"I don't know... I let you and the Impala talk and I come back and you're on the ground and she's... she's..." Sam stopped. Dean sat up and looked around.

Sitting in the parking lot, sparkling in the sunlight was the Impala. Baby was once again herself. Dean stood up and walked over touching the hood. Sam fell silent and watched his brother stare at the car with sad eyes.

"She's still here..." Sam offered. Dean smiled small for Sam's benefit. She was gone... on wheels once again. Gone was the beautiful woman he'd laughed with in bed. Kissed like he'd kissed no woman before. He leaned his head on his hand and stared into the window of the car. There was the toy soldier crammed into the back ash tray, the initials carved, the necklace she had worn, dangling from the review mirror. Dean grit his teeth holding back tears. She was still here... but not really. Everything seemed to leave him. His dad, his mom, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Benny, Anna, even fricking Kevin, and the worst... Cas... they'd all gone... some willingly some against their will, but they'd all left him...

Sam walked up behind him and but his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Sam whispered.

"Not really Sam."

"I'm sorry man." Sam whispered running his tongue along his teeth. Even Sam had left him a few times.

"I just... need a moment. I got to pack." Dean said turning from the car.

"No problem." Sam said opening the car door. Dean walked back into the hotel room, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Cas?" He whispered softly. The room was silent as Dean listened desperately for the sound of angel wings. "Cas? I need you. I need you so bad. Please come home. I don't know if I can do this without you. I'm not pissed off at you, you know I could never be mad. I just want you here. I'm worried about you. I miss you. You know I hate praying like this, but it's not really praying anymore... I'm begging you to come home. Begging. I can't stand it anymore." Dean whispered tears forming in his eyes. "I did some really stupid things and I just I don't know what to do..."

He sat on the bed unmoving, listening for any sign of wings. There was none and he blinked away tears.

"God damn it." He said wiping them away. He stood and began to pace across the floor. He swiped the mini bottles of shampoo and soap off the table and screamed out of frustration. Cas wasn't coming back. He wasn't. Dean fell to his knees bent over crying. There was a click of the door closing and Dean ignored Sam. Great now he'd have to deal with the mushy gushy bullshit Sam always tried to coax out of him. He listened as Sam walked to him and knelt down. His hand lightly touched his shoulder... too lightly to be Sam.

"Hello Dean..." A deep whisper said through the sound of his cries.


End file.
